I Do The 10 Song Challenge: OC Wonderland!
by LOLnotes
Summary: Hey guys! Today I'm trying out the famed… 10 song challenge. You heard me. I'm focusing on OC Wonderland this time. One OC here, another OC there. OCs everywhere! This is to get as many story startups as possible. You guys, can tell me which ones you liked best. Those will become stories... As long as you guys REVIEW and tell me you like em! I really need to find out...


**Hey guys! Today I'm trying out the famed… 10 song challenge. You heard me. I'm focusing on OC Wonderland this time. One OC here, another OC there. OCs everywhere! This is to get as many story startups as possible. You guys, can tell me which ones you liked best. Those will become stories.**

**Song: Darkest Child Kevin Macleod **

**Daughter Of Aether: The Stars Align: Lia**

I felt like I was alone all the time. I looked at the sky and thought about everything that had gone down in the past week. It was pretty crazy. I wanted to cry thinking about everything. "Lia" that boy's voice echoed in my head, not leaving. When was all of this "Demigod" stuff going to end. I looked up at the sky some more. "Mom, if you're up there anywhere, just give me the sign that you are okay? I don't really want anything to do with monsters and magic, and, and, ahh…" I fell to the grass tired. It was totally silent. It was one of those times where if there was a cricket he would be chirping. I looked up at the sky some more. "Mom…" I said, in more of a whisper now. Suddenly I heard a rustling from the bushes, not good.

**Song: Weird Gum Pieces By The Weirdo's Chairleg**

**Daughter Of Athena: Athena's Weapon: Arkane**

The darkness was everywhere in the Hermes Cabin. I had left the first home I ever had yesterday. I was now with the Athena kids. Yay me. I was definitely not a nerd. I was hanging out with the Ares kids for the gods' sake before I got claimed! I wasn't into math, I was into war, weapons, anything but wisdom! Come on!

**Song: Fancy By Iggy Azalea**

**Son Of Hypnos: I Dreamed Of Being Normal: Larry**

I was asleep as usual. The dreams didn't come though, just sadness. There was nothing but sleep. This was abnormal for demigods, I knew it! I tried to make something appear, to have a dream, but nothing came. I was alone. Darkness. So this is what it felt like to not have a dream. It was weird. It was normal too normal.

**Song: Stronger Kelly Clarkson**

**Son Of Ares: I Hate War: Anders**

Although I'm a son of ares, I don't like war. It never really struck a chord. I always wanted to end this all. I was made fun of. Nobody liked me. But I'm going on a quest to end this war. Who knows how long it will go on? I have to end it. I'm the only one who can.

**Song: The Fox by Ylvis**

**Daughter Of Ares: War Against Cereal: Fiona**

I will never give up! Fighting against that damned cereal cabin was the main aspect of my life. That damned demeter cabin! It is serious war. I will never give up. I hate those stupid demeters. I HATE THEM! I hate those stupid cheerio suckers. Why don't you just marry a karpio or something? Lol. I will kill them if it's the last thing I do! Time to die stupid demeter kids… MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

WTH? Is that our cabin… Painted pink? NOOOOOO!

**Song: Harlem Shake by Baauer**

**Daughter Of Demeter: Cheerios Suck: Lotta**

I'm an outcast to the other children of Demeter. They all think cereal is that great. It isn't I tell ya! Listen to me, does it really mean all that much to not like cereal? Cheerios freaking suck, okay? Listen to me! They SUCK! I want to punch somebody in the face right now. Can somebody please, please, please, SHUT UP ABOUT HOW MUCH CHEERIOS ROCK! I'm an outcast. I'm going to go to Olympus to give that stupid mom of mine Demeter a piece of my mind. Tons of Demeter children stand in the way of my quest though. Will I be able to make it?

**Song: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

**Son Of Apollo: The Light Fades: Bryce**

I can sense it, the light is going to disappear. I can already sense the sun growing dimmer. Something isn't right about this. I'm going to go find a daughter of Nyx and a son of Hemera, or our future doesn't look very bright. Literally. The sun is going to stop going up into the sky and down again. We will live in darkness forever. Things aren't looking bright in the future. This quest can change that.

**Song: This Girl Is On Fire by Alicia Keys**

**Daughter Of Hebe : I'm Not Young Anymore: Ivory**

People always underestimate me. I'm always SO young. I ALWAYS act immature. What's so bad about that? Why can't I just grow up? Apparently sons and daughters of Hebe CAN'T grow up (In the maturity of mind sense). That is not good. Does this mean I'm eternally spouting poop jokes? Not good. I have to pair up with a demigod child of one of the oldest gods… Apparently there's somebody named Kira at this camp who's a daughter of Nyx. I don't know much, but I wasn't listening to Chiron when he gave this big long lecture about her. Then I have to go with a demigod child of the most powerful gods. So how did I end up with a daughter of Aphrodite?


End file.
